Double Trouble
by Jess1194
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves dealing with a twin case, literally! When they find out that a secret society is somehow involved, this case becomes slightly more interesting!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want to say, before you start reading, that this is my first piece. So no judging my writing skills lol. But in all seriousness I would like to say that I do not own the characters in this story, I am merely writing a story based off of the television show Castle, which I also do not own.

Feel free to leave any suggestions as to what I should add or fix, or if you just want to leave a comment, then whatever, please do. Anything and everything will help me develop my writing skills. enough rambling, onto the story!

"Hey Castle?! Where did you put the car keys?" Beckett called from the living room. There was barely any food left in the fridge and pantry, and if Beckett didn't get food soon, they were sure to starve.

"I don't know!" Castle called back "Weren't you the one who had them last?"

"No, you took the car out last night when you went to pick Alexis up from that party"

Castle spat the remainder of his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed off his toothbrush. While he walked back to his bedroom to search his pant for the keys, Becketts phone rang.

'_Oh_,_another case. Possibly the plot-line for my next book'_ thought Castle. These days is was getting hard to come up with a good plot for one of his crime novels. He would have to endlessly search his mind, which almost always ended up in a massive mess of scribbles on his page, and a headache.

"Hey Espo...hmmm...okay, got an address? Alright, gimme fifteen minutes"

"Case?"

"You betcha. Murder in the south east. But first we gotta find the keys!"

A lightbulb suddenly lit up in Castles mind, reminding him that he had placed the keys in the back, left-hand pocket of his best pants. He grabbed them and they set off for the scene.

"hey Espo, what'cha got for me." Beckett said as they walked over to meet the victim of what seemed like an exciting case.

"Victim was in his late twenties, went by the name of Rodger Mason according to his drivers license. Gunshot to the back of the neck,multiple defence wounds on the wrists and forearms, indicating a struggle."

"Huh, okay. so maybe he was mugged or robbed, decided to fight back, but ended up dead in an alley."

Castle could see a great book here. A man dead in an alley, Possibly robbed or jumped. His thoughts trailed off as to what he could do with this book.

"Castle! Snap out of it. We're going back to the station."

A/N: Ooh, we've already gotten our first murder. I wonder how he was killed. Seriously, I have no idea how I'm gonna plan this one out. But lemme tell you this, its not gonna be part of a robbery or a gang fight.

On a good note, Castle is on tomorrow night! YAY! I might have an update within a couple days. I'm quite forgetful. If you enjoyed this chapter, Dont forget to leave a comment. BYEEE 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to update this early. I felt like writing something, so I did. Lol what better excuse is there :-). I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters or the show

"Castle, you do realize that this is probably not the best scenario for you're book, right?" Beckett said as she turned right onto McLean St. She and Castle had not been given an interesting case scince last Halloween. The Zombie in the alleyas Castle put it. He was so superstitious, but Beckett loved him.

"Wait and see" Castle sang. "This case will be the one, this case will be exciting. I've got that gut feeling, and the gut feeling is good. Trust the gut feeling Beckett".

Castle and Beckett arrived at the station, and were instantly hounded upon by Rayan and Esposito (or Espo for short). "Beckett, there is something very strange about the bullet" Espo declared. "It's made of silver. That doesn't exactly scream normal, does it?"

"Oh, a silver bullet 'eh? Legend says that silver-"

"Bullets are used to kill werewolves. I know Castle. But im pretty sure that our vic wasn't a werewolf" Beckett inturrupted Castle in the middle of his sentence. He absolutely hated when she did that. Everytime he would say something that started with 'according to legend' Beckett would interrupt him, putting a dull plug in whatever he was going to say.

"Well, Lainy was looking at the vic, and she saw some sort of burn mark in his back. Could indicate that he was part of some cult or gang." Rayan indicated. "Oh, speaking of Lainy, she just texted me asking if you could come and take a look"

"Sure thing, coming Castle? Or, are you and Rayan going to stay here and swap theories?"

"I am insulted that you think that I am that immature" he scoffed.

Lainy was in the autopsy room, examining the victim. she turned him onto his stomach and traced the burn mark with her finger. It was a small circle with two smaller circles on the inside and a line running through the center. there was another line running parallel to the first, but it was faint. '_Where have i seen this before?' _Lainy asked herself.

She was sure she had seen it before, Maybe spray painted on the side of an old building or something. Whatever it was, she couldnt quite pinpoint as to what it was, or where she had seen it before.

A/N: So... Lainy has seen the mark before. Wonder where it came from? Possibly she saw it as a child, Maybe she once loved someone with that mark? I dunno.

Remember to leave a comment saying what you would like to see in the next chapter. I really appraciate all of the support and advise I can get.

Byyeeeee 3


	3. Chapter 3

Castle and Beckett walked down the corridor towards Lainie's autopsy room. They both walked silently due to the fact that they were both theorizing as to what the symbol and the silver bullet meant.

In her past, Beckett had come across some pretty weird cases. one Halloween, they had a ghost case, they in fact had two ghost cases. the culprit turned out not to be a ghost. Just like the vampire case they once solved. Let us not forget about the Bigfoot case.

"Hey Lainie, so what about this...symbol, Ryan had said you found one?"

"Oh, yeah. the symbol. I was doing some research on it, couldn't find anything" Lainie said as she gently pulled the sheet off of the Vic's back, exposing the symbol.

"Huh" Beckett held back her words. she had seen this before, maybe from one of her previous cases.

Castle also recognized the symbol. "wait, I've seen that symbol somewhere" Castle thought aloud.

"Me too, it bugging me"

"Oh thank god" Lainie sighed, feeling relieved. "You two have seen it before as well. I thought I was going crazy. On another note, I want to draw your attention to the bullet hole. See the entry wound?"

"Ya, what about it?" asked Castle

"There is no exit wound, meaning the shot was fired from a distance from a handgun."

Beckett's phone suddenly sprang to life. "Hello NYPD, Beckett speaking...Really?...alright, be there soon"

Beckett hung up her phone and Castle just stared at her.

"Was that another murder?"

"Ya...this should be interesting though". And with that Beckett grabbed Castle and hurriedly walked out of the autopsy room.

**A/N: Another call huh? wonder what it could be? Well it's another murder, doh haha**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, suggestions and advise are always accepted! byeeee 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Castle and Beckett arrived at the scene of the crime. "Hey Espo, what'd you have for me this time"

"I got you the same as last time Beckett. same everything."

"What do you mean?" Beckett was confused. How could Esposito have the same crime. she knew it was the same in the sense that it was a murder, but she was still confused.

They walked over to the lifeless body. "Bullet in the back of the neck, defence wounds on the wrists and forearms, and..." Esposito bent down and pulled the sheet off of the body.

Castle nearly fell backwards out of a mixture of astonishment, confusion and shock. Beckett's eyes merely widened, she was used to the weird and astonishing. But this, this was something else.

Back at the station, Castle and Beckett referred to the drawing board. "So Rodger Mason and the second Vic, whom unfortunately remains a John Doe for now, are twins."

"Either that or Rodger was cloned by that secret cult of werewolves, and when he got shot, the clone did too only to realize that-" Castle was cut short by Beckett, who was giving him a rather nasty look.

"Okay, so they're twins" Castle said glancing at Beckett with a pitiful look upon his face.

"We got and ID on our second Vic" Ryan said as he walked through the door "his name was Alan Goodfrey, he was 26, so that must mean that Rodger was too"

"So, they must've been seperate at birth" Castle said

"Why separated at birth"

"Beckett think, why else would they have last names?"

"He has a point" Ryan chimed in "we should find the parents, maybe then they can lead us to the original mother"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Beckett said. she walked over to the computer and started searching.

A/N: Could the original mother somehow be involved? I dunno. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last few. I have a little bit of writers block.

Thanks for all the reads! I really appreciate it. I also appreciate comments and suggestions if anyone has some, they really do help.

Love you guys, byeeeee 3


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett quietly sat in the interrogation room whilst a sobbing Mrs. Mason and her husband dried their eyes and tried to get their emotions under control.

"I just can't believe he's gone" Mrs. Mason said between sniffles. "It seems like only yesterday he w-was learning h-how to ride a b-b-bike" she turned and cried into her husbands shoulder.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mr. Mason snapped out of his non-emotional state and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was doing so well at keeping his tears at bay. It just goes to show that not every man can keep his emotions in, especially when they've lost a son or daughter.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Beckett explained calmly "Was there anyone who would want to hurt your son?"

"No! Who would want to hurt our little Robbie" cried Mrs. Mason. "He was so sweet and kind to everyone, he had no enemy's"

She burst out into another round of sobs.

"May we have a minute alone?" asked Mr. Mason.

Beckett nodded and calmly rose from her seat and exited the room.

"It's so sad when you have to tell two parents that their only, well, adopted son has been killed. It breaks my heart" Beckett let slip a tear. she quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to notice that she was getting emotional.

Castle just stood and watched the couple grieve the death of their only son. he couldn't help but wonder what he would do without Alexis. He would never, ever survive if he lost his baby girl.

"I was thinking today" Castle started. They were at home now. They had been for about an hour now.

"Haha, careful castle" Laughed Beckett. Castle silently chuckled.

"I was thinking about if I ever lost Alexis. I practically died when she got kidnapped. if she had died, I would've lost it. I would never survive without her" Castle said, now getting emotional at the mere thought of.

Beckett pulled him into a tight hug. "I know Castle, but let's not think about that" Beckett softly whispered in his ear.

'Touch wood that never happens' thought Castle.

A/N: Wouldn't it be sad if Castle lost Alexis. Bot speaking in a manner that I'm going to kill her off. I would never do that (or would I? Muahahahaha!) I'm not that cruel.

Anyway, leave a comment or a suggestion, those are always helpful. Also if you wanna go ahead and follow or fave this story, go ahead, I'll patiently wait here until you decide you want to.

I love you guys, byeeeee3

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters or tv show.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle had gotten up early that morning. He decided to make coffee for Beckett. He knew that seeing that crying family had made her upset. He had never really seen Beckett year up over a grieving family.

"Castle? what are y-" Beckett suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing what castle was doing for her. "Oh, Castle you really didn't have to!"

"I just thought I'd cheer you up with a spot of coffee this morning". Beckett smiled, she really did love Castle.

Beckett's phone rang. "Hey what's up?"

'We think we've gotten a hit on the symbol'

"Really! Okay, we'll be down in about an hour". She hung up.

"Who was that?" Castle asked her.

"It was Ryan, they think they've gotten A hit on the symbol"

Back at the station, Ryan showed Beckett the search results. "Do you think that they belonged to a... secret society?"

Castle knew it! They had belonged to a secret society. he was getting awfully excited about this case.

"So, you think that they belonged to this secret society. what were they called?"

"The NNM" Ryan replied quickly.

"What does that stand for?" Castle asked

"No idea"

Castle and Beckett trudged up the hill towards the old church. They stopped at the door. "Look" Castle said. "There's the mark."

Carved into the heavy oak door was the symbol that they had found on the back of the twins. Beckett took a deep breath and opened the heavy door. They stepped through into the musty 18th century church.

"Ahhhhhmmmphhhh" Beckett's scream was muffled as her and Castles mouths were clapped over, and they were dragged into the dark, musty church.

A/N: Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short and dull, I have a bit of writers block. So if any of you have any suggestions, I could really do with them about now.

As I always say don't forget to leave a suggestion or give me advice, they are much appreciated. don't be a ghost reader! I love hearing from my readers! and I love all of you too, byeeee 3


	7. Chapter 7

Castle and Beckett sat in the dusty basement of the old church. They had been bound to chairs and gagged. Their kidnappers had taken Beckett's gun and their only ways of communication.

"You have no business here, what are you doing" came a voice from the shadows. It was a deep, scratchy voice.

"We are with the police" Beckett's voice was shaky. "We found two of what we assume are your men. Rodger and Alan, do you know them?"

"Rodger and Alan, that does ring a bell. what of them?"

"They were found dead a couple days ago, both murdered the same way, with a silver bullet." Silence. there was no reply from the shadow voice. Beckett and Castle sat there patiently, waiting for a reply.

"A silver bullet" replied the voice after what seemed hours of silence. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No" Castle said calmly.

"We were hoping you would tell us?" said Beckett. From the tone of her voice you could tell she was growing rather impatient.

Suddenly, a foot appeared from the dark. out stepped a tall lean man in a leather jacket. He had on worn out dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black skull on it. He wore many gold and silver necklaces around his neck.

"So, not a very religious secret society" laughed Castle. Beckett elbowed him in the arm. He winced a bit.

"So, fun day today huh?" Castle said sarcastically.

"Being abducted and tied up in the basement of an old church is definitely the best way to spend your day"

They both laughed. they were sitting on their bed in Castles apartment. Beckett was reading one of Castles crime novels, Naked Heat. She thoroughly enjoyed reading Castles works, even though she knew it boosted his ego by 5% every time she turned the page.

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!please don't forget to review, I really do want to hear what you guys think of the story so far. Anything and everything is helpful.

Love you guys, byeeeee3


	8. Authors note

I have two things to say. one, I will not be updating today :( I am very busy. I also have a bit of writers block. so if any of you have any ideas, please, they could help!

Also, I am going to hold a bit of a contest. it goes like this, I want to see if any of you can come up with a scenario that could've gotten the twins killed. You can make it funny, serious, whatever you want it to be. as a reward, I will put you in the story.

The second thing I want to say is THANK YOU! I have just hit ONE THOUSAND views! I am so grateful for all of the reads, and I am so very, very thankful that all of you took the time to read my silly little story.

With that I will end it here. Again, I am sorry I am not updating today, I will update tomorrow, I promise.

I love all of you so, so much, byeeee3


	9. Chapter 8

Beckett's POV:

'This case is thrilling' I thought to myself. A secret society was the case I needed. But we still didn't have a lead as to who killed the twins.

I was just about to go in the interrogation room when castle stopped me. "Beckett, be careful. These guys seem really...sketchy"

"Castle, I'll be fine. don't worry" I reassured him. He always did worry about me when it came to interrogations.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked.

I was the slightest bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't think I could interrogate this guy on my own.

"No, I don't need you to come in with me" my annoyance slipped a bit. It did that sometimes.

"Are you sure, Beckett because I can I-"

"Castle!" I snapped. "I'm fine"

I spun on my heel and walked into the interrogation room.

"So, Mr. Vangate, what do you know of these men" I pulled out a picture of Rodger and Alan.

"Nothing, I swear. You think I killed these two?!"

"Mr. Vangate, these two were in your gang. I am expecting you to know who these two men are. Try again. Mr. Vangate, do you know who these two men are?"

"Okay" he sighed. "Those two are Rodger and Alan, I don't have a last name for you."

"And what were you doing four nights ago between the hours of 1:00 and 2:30 am?" I gave him my most intimidating glare.

"I-I was at home with a bunch of my friends. We were having a party"

Good, a stammer, my glare was working.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt these two men?" I questioned further, intensifying my glare.

"I...umm...there is this one guy. I believe his name is Jethro Montoya. He's part of the society. He an Rodger were always getting into fights over money."

"Fights over money? What do you mean?" From what we saw, Rodger and Alan weren't that rich.

"The fights were over the money that Rodger won over Jethro in several games of Black Jack" he said. "Jethro accused Rodger if cheating".

Oh it was always a gambling problem. When someone gets killed, in my experience, it's almost always over money, or a relationship scandal of some sorts.

"Do you know where we can find Jethro Montoya?"

"Ya, he works down at McQueens Bar and Grill"

I thanked him, stood up and left the room.

A/N: I again would like to thank you all for 1000 views. I never in a million years thought I would reach that many. It means a lot to me :).

I am terribly sorry for not posting anything yesterday, I was a little tied up. The contest will go on until Friday if anyone has any more scenarios as to how the twins were killed. The best one gets his/her name (or chosen name) put in the story.

I love you all, byeeee3


	10. Chapter 9

Castle's POV: I sat and watched as Beckett interrogated that Vangate guy. I snickered as she pulled her best intimidating look. Her intimidation look could always get people to either open up or confess. "Beckett, ask if there was anyone who would try to hurt those two" I said into her earpiece. I saw her subconsciously look down and then begin talking again, that's how I know she got the message. "Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt these two men?" She asked. I smiled, I liked it when she interrogated people. She always seemed so...harsh. But when she wasn't interrogating, she was so kind. "I...umm...there is this one guy. I believe his name is Jethro Montoya. He's part of the society. He an Rodger were always getting into fights over money." He stammered. I bet she was pleased. she was finally getting something out of this guy. Ryan and Espo tried, but they just couldn't get even a murmur to leave his lips. **** "How was that?" I asked as she exited the interrogation room. "Good. He finally opened up" she sounded pleased with herself "You really didn't need my help after all" "Nope" "I, uh, still could've gone in with you though?" "We'll see about that" she replied, a smug look spread across her face. I silently chuckled to myself, remembering how intense she made her 'look' so that Vangate would open up. "What?" she snapped. "What is so funny?" I just shook my head and told her it was nothing. She looked at me with questioning eyes and a doubtful face. "You did good" I said, trying to get her off of my back about my silent chuckling. she ignored my comment and moved on to the next subject "We need to go find McQueens Bar and Grill, I have someone I need to question". She phoned Ryan, asking him if he could get a location. Beckett simultaneously grabbed the car keys and marched down the hall towards the elevator. **** A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have decided to update every second day so that I have time to generate new ideas and write this up for you. I hope that's okay with all of you. Remember to comment, they do help a bunch. I love you guys so much, byeeee3 


	11. Chapter 10

Third person POV: Castle and Beckett arrived at McQueens and stepped out of the car. "Alright" sighed Castle. "To pull this off and hopefully get him to talk to us, we need to go under cover" "How? What are gonna do" Beckett asked, doubt washing over her like a wave. "I'll go in first and pretend to be alone. You come in five minutes after me and get a table where you can see me" He said. "Okay, but, why?" She really didn't know why they were going under cover. They only really went undercover for something sneaky or dangerous. "Because, if he is a werewolf then we don't really want to upset him, or he might go all-" he mimicked a transforming werewolf. Beckett just sighed a really-doubt-he-is-a-werewolf sigh and continued towards the door of the bar. "Okay, I'll go in first" Castle was about to walk in through the door when Beckett grabbed his arm firmly. "We are not going undercover" she said sternly. Castle pouted as they stepped through the doors and into the bar. The bar was crowded with people of all sorts dancing around on any empty patch of floor they could find. Loud electronic music blasted in their ears as they navigated their way toward the counter. "SO MUCH FOR A BAR AND GRILL" Beckett shouted at castle over the loud music. She was right, it was more of a club than a grill, the bar part was true though. They finally arrived at the counter and Beckett motioned to a man working behind the counter. "Are you Jethro Montoya?" She asked him. "Yeah, why" He had a smug look on his face suggesting that he was happy about Beckett knowing his name. "NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions. Is there anywhere quiet that we can talk?" Beckett showed him her badge, proving that she was in fact NYPD. His eyes widened as he lay gaze upon the gold police badge. he nodded and motioned for Beckett and Castle to follow him into the back room. It was significantly quieter in the back room. Not too quiet, but quiet enough for some questions to be asked. "Jethro, where were you four nights ago between the hours of 1:00 and 2:30 am?" Beckett began. "I was here, serving drinks like I always do. Why what's going on?" he asked, he was beginning to grow weary that they thought he had done something bad. "Four nights ago, two men were found dead. one of which was a 'friend' of yours." He shifted his weight onto his left foot and ran. **** A/N: Hey you guys, I just want to let you know that I will not be posting until Monday next week. I have a busy weekend ahead, I do hope that you're not to mad with me. Know that I do, and always will write another chapter. I live you all, byeee3 


	12. Chapter 11

"Run! He's getting away!" Beckett shouted after Montoya who was sprinting at high speed out the through the back door. They sprinted through the door after him, running as fast as they could. The back door emerged into a damp alley way. Montoya had run to the end of the dark alley and took a left, shortly after Beckett and Castle did too. They chased him down a busy sidewalk, then took another left into another alleyway. Montoya darted at the fence that provided as a blockade to the next alley over and jumped at the fence, climbing it until he got to the top. He dropped down onto a couple of bins and got away. "No! Montoya, get back here!" demanded Beckett, it didn't work. By the time she yelled it Montoya was completely out if earshot. "Great, he...got away" panted Castle, who was very much out of breath. "how are we going to find him now" "We will Castle" sighed Beckett as she regained her breath and steadied her heartbeat. Beckett was deeply disappointed that Montoya slipped away, but she knew and had faith that they would pinpoint his location once again. **** "How was work today?" asked Alexis. she had come over to her dad's house for a dinner that Castle was trying to make. "It was okay. A guy we were chasing got away from us, but we'll find him again" "Oh, okay." Alexis knew that her dad hated it when they couldn't catch the bad guy. "How did he get away?" "He jumped a fence" replied Beckett. "Ya, like a werewolf. only werewolves could jump that far and that high" Castle was still trying to make them believe that werewolves existed. Beckett wasn't buying it and gave him a jab with her elbow. The family finished dinner and Castle cleaned up like he usually did. "So, you bummed we didn't catch Montoya?" Castle asked Beckett. "Castle, of course I am. I just wish we would have handcuffed him there in that back room so he couldn't get away." Castle gently rubbed Beckett's back to comfort her. "It's alright, we will catch him again." Castle gently said h to Beckett as she rested her head on his chest. "Promise?" she asked "Always" **** A/N: Gah, this chapter may be a bit boring but it's just a filler chapter for what's to come. I am sorry is posted this late but I'm tired and have had a busy day. I hope you all survived a few days without a chapter, again, sorry :/ Remember to comment if you want to, I really want to know your opinion of the story. I love you guys, byeee3 


	13. Chapter 12

"So you're telling me Montoya got away?" Sir (Beckett's boss) asked. "yes ma'am. I'm sorry, he jumped a fence and I just couldn't get to him in time to-" Beckett was cut off by Ryan, who walked in at the most inappropriate of times as usual. "Beckett, I think we've found Montoya. He could be hiding in a house just south of McQueens." Ryan said, looking quite proud of himself for finding and hopefully pinpointing Montoya's location. "How-how do you know that? He could be anywhere" Beckett stared at Ryan as if he were lying. "Well, we had some certain info passed onto us by Rodger's girlfriend, who was apparently having an affair with Montoya." Beckett was confused. "How did you get in contact with his girlfriend?" "His foster parents leaked some more info. They came back today claiming they had forgotten some details." "How'd you know she was having an affair with Montoya?" "She confessed, she breaks really easy, didn't even ask her if she was, she just blurted it out" "Can I speak to her?" Asked Beckett.

Beckett walked out of the interrogation room where she had just been questioning Rodger's girlfriend. "This girl is confusing me" huffed Beckett as she approached Castle. "Why, what happened?" "She said she was not having an affair, but when I mentioned Montoya she said that he was the only one for her and that she doesn't know who Rodger is". Now Castle was confused. "And when you mentioned Rodger?" "She would say that she didn't know who Montoya was". They both stared at each other in deep thought. Castle's eyes widened when he realized what the possible explanation for this was. He rushed over to Beckett's desk and turned on the computer. He sat down and began to search. "What are you doing?" Asked Beckett curiously. "Here look" Castle said, pointing to the screen. "Multiple Personality Disorder or MPD for short." He said looking at Beckett with excitement in his eyes. "That would explain what she said." Beckett walked over to the whiteboard and stared at the pictures of the victims and the suspect. She whipped around and looked at Castle. "We need to get Alan's parents in, we haven't talked to them yet." Panic was surging through Beckett as she realized that Alan's foster parents didn't know he was dead.

"Wha-what? y-you mean he dead?" A startled Mrs. Rakeman sniffed. "I am very sorry for your loss. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your son?" "No! My son was so kind, w-who?" she burst into tears. Awkwardly, Beckett sat there in silence and watched the woman as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Would you like a moment alone?" she asked. "If you could, that would be w-wonderful" she sniffed. Beckett got up and left the room.

A/N: haha! I've posted another chapter, and this time it's longer! Are you happy? I started writing this one after I finished the last one. Who do you think is the killer, and if he/she hasn't been mentioned, make someone up. Remember I love you guys, byeee3


	14. Chapter 13

(The station)

"Beckett, I need to show you something" Lainy said as she quickly walked up to Beckett's desk. Beckett got up and curiously followed her. "So I was analyzing the bullet, turns out that it came from an old revolver." She said. "An old revolver?" Beckett thought aloud. "Montoya could own one of those. He might've won it in a card game" "That's what I was thinking, so, I ran it the ought the database and" she pulled up a receipt with Jethro Montoya's picture and name all over it. "voila" Lainy said, looking and feeling proud over her discovery. "I'll get a warrant to search his place."

(Montoya's house) "Jethro!" Beckett banged on the door of Montoya's home. "NYPD, open up!" Nothing. She asked again. Nothing. Feeling impatient, Beckett then decided to knock down the door. Gun in her hand and another three people all doing the same, they entered the house one by one. Beckett checked around one corner and Castle checked around the next. "Clear" Beckett said. She heard three more people say "clear" but not one of them came from Castle. Beckett, you need to come and see this" He motioned toward where he was standing and pointed to the table. Cautiously, Beckett walked over to where he was. On the table in front of castle was a bunch of dried blood. "Huh, wonder where that came from" she said suspiciously. Suddenly there came a voice from the front room. "What the hell?" It was Montoya. He was standing in the door way with a box. "What's in the box Montoya?" Demanded Beckett. Montoya froze when he realized that he was still holding the box. Beckett, still pointing her gun at him, asked once again what was in the box. He still didn't answer. Beckett walked over and grabbed the box from Montoya and set it down on the blood stained table. She turned around to him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Why is there blood on the table? Did you kill someone here?" "No! no, I had a bag of pig blood and it popped in the table. I swear I didn't kill anyone!" He was shaking. Beckett motioned to one of the other officers to swab the blood so that they could check to see if it really was pig's blood. Meanwhile Castle went looking for what they came to find, the revolver. He searched every drawer in Montoya's dresser and desk. Nothing. He searched the closet. Nothing. Finally he checked the living room. The coffee table had drawers, in one of those drawers was the gun. "Beckett, I think we found the gun" he called to her. "And I think we've found who keeps stealing the silver bullets" she called back, giving Montoya an accusing look. "Jethro Montoya, you are under arrest for the murder of Rodger Mason and Alan Rakeman"

A/N: So, do you guys think that Jethro is the actual murder? Or is it someone else? Tell me what you guys think. Also is the story confusing for you? If so, message me saying what you find is confusing and I will try my best to explain. Consider it a Q&A session. Remember, I love you guys, Byeee3


	15. Another Authors Note

Authors note/apologies: I am so very very sorry for not posting lately, but I am writing up the ending for this story. *sad face* it will be ending shortly, like, within the next fourish chapters, maybe. So there's my reason for not posting lately. I hope you aren't too impatient with me. I might write just a little filler chapter if you all want me too. But if you do, you would have to tell me what you want in the filler chapter (nothing too complicated please). I would also like to thank you all for so many reads. You're amazing, as always. please don't be too mad at me and stop following the story, because I do promise you that I will post another chapter soon. I'm just at a loss as to what it should be about. I love all of you equally, byeee3

p.s don't forget to comment as to whether you want a little filler chapter or not, and if you do, what do you want to see in it that you think the story could use a little more of (nothing dirty minded, keep it clean)


	16. Chapter 14

Castle and Beckett's house:

Castle and Beckett sat on the couch of their apartment. The fire was lit and they were curled up underneath the blankets that they kept in the back of the couch. "Castle?" Asked Beckett. "Do you really think that Montoya is the killer?"

"No, not really. He just seems too obvious. Have you ever noticed that the killer almost always ends up being the person we question the least?" Castle was on to something. The killer was almost always someone they question the least.

"Ya, it does seem like that doesn't it" Beckett said thoughtfully. Even she had noticed the pattern going on. "So if it's not Montoya, who could it be?" They sat in thought for a few minutes, thinking of who could possibly be their killer.

"You know who it could be?" Castle looked down at Beckett, who was leaning on his chest. "It could be that MPD girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" A confused Beckett said. "Think about it, the girl has Multiple Personality Disorder. She switches between two personalities. At some stage, she could have switched between the 'loving Rodger' personality to the 'loving Montoya' personality. She could've been with Rodger in the alley when she switched personalities and thought that Rodger was going to rape her. So, she panicked and shot him with the gun that she took from Montoya's house."

Beckett sat there in silence. "Why would she have Montoya's gun? And how did Rodger end up dead in an alleyway?" This was making some sense to her. But it was still quite confusing. Castle spoke up again. "She could have a third personality, and that personality could like to 'borrow' things. She could've 'borrowed' Montoya's gun. Then when she shot Rodger, she dragged him into her car and drove him to the alleyway. There is where she would dump the body and not be suspected."

Beckett sat up and stared at Castle for a minute, replaying what he said in her head for a while. "that could make some sense. tomorrow we can check with Lainey to see if there are any drag marks."

A/N: So this is just a small filler chapter. I hope it's not too confusing. if it is then here is a summary: Castle and Beckett don't think Montoya is the killer. Castle thinks the girlfriend is the killer. he thinks that she was in the alleyway with Rodger when she switched personalities. He also think she has a third personality that likes to steal things. so when she was at Montoya's house, she stole the gun with the silver bullets in it. So when she was in the alley, she became frightened and shot Rodger.

You will find out why she also shot Alan later ;) Remember, I love you all, byeee3


	17. Chapter 15

(Interrogation room)

Beckett and Castle sat in the waiting room, opposite Montoya. They wanted to get a few answers before they told the gang what they thought about who the murder might be.

"So Montoya, wanna tell us what you were doing with that pig blood?" questioned Castle. They had the sample of the blood found on the table tested, turns out it was pigs blood.

"I-I was umm, it's part of the rituals we do in the church. The ritual, it involves dousing newcomers in pig blood and chanting a chant as a way to symbolize their acceptance in the gang." Castle looked towards Beckett with disgust. Beckett looked back at him with the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-guy look.

"So, pig blood is a part of your 'ritual'?" Beckett asked, trying to get the facts straight. She still could not wrap her head around the information she was given. It was actually sending shivers down her spine to think of a person covered in blood.

"Yes, I thought I just explained that" Montoya said, a hint of sass showing through his otherwise tough voice.

"Okay, and do you want to explain the stolen silver bullets you had in your house?" Beckett pushed, still quite a bit disgusted.

"What? what bullets?" Montoya asked, genuinely confused. Castle sighed and pulled the evidence bag containing the sliver bullets out from behind him.

"The silver bullets that were found in your house were stolen from the church." Castle said as he slid the bag containing the bullets toward Montoya.

"What?! I-I didn't steal the bullets" He said, shocked by the accusation. "Oh my god" He sighed.

"What?" Beckett demanded. she looked at Castle with excitement in her eyes.

"I think I know who stole the bullets. Catherine, my girlfriend, came into my apartment the other day. She looked as if she was hiding something. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing. So I asked her again and she freaked, she told me to stop harassing her and leave her alone. then she stormed out of the apartment." He explained, looking quite confident with his story.

Castle looked at Beckett with the look she knew all too well. The I-think-we've-caught-our-killer look.

(Lainey's lab)

"Lainey, we need you to run a print check on Montoya's gun." Beckett said, handing the bag containing the gun over to Lainey.

"Alright, what am I looking for?" she asked.

"The fingerprints of Montoya's girlfriend, Catherine Zaleto."

A/N: Unfortunately,, this is going to be one of the last chapters :( The book is almost finished. I hope you've enjoyed it, even if it has confused you (sorry if it did). I appreciate the reads. I never thought it would get this many!

Thank you all for reading, I love you, byeee!


End file.
